Justin Reed
Justin Reed is an Earth Mage of Fairy Tail as an Intermediate rank. Appearance *'Hair:' Short/Medium, Flat, Ginger *'Eyes:' Blue Personality *Calm. *Friendly. *Can be reserved sometimes. *Happy to help others. *Lacks self-motivation when not related to his goal. *Changes completely when he gets angry History and Story ''Backstory Despite being born into a small, poor village, his family was a semi-wealthy one which appeared to get their money from trading. Even though most people in the village were poor they looked up to his family without resentment. His parents always offered to help out the village and villagers with monetary issues without expecting repayment, however the vast majority of the villagers were very independent and refused to take them up on their offer yet still appreciated the fact that they would help if the time was to arise. Although his parents would treat him on a fairly regular basis to new toys he spent most of his time wandering around the village which had lead him to know most of the people in the village and one family in particular the Charters. Being born into the wealthiest he has had a few encounters with people who have tried to take advantage of that fact and the fact that he was the youngest in the family. These people would attempt to rob/kidnap him at his young age to try to bleed his family dry however his older brother was always there to save him. Around his tenth birthday his parents decided it would be best for him to start learning how to defend himself so they started to teach him the basics of combat and earth magic. Although he was excited he started off with a lazy attitude not getting moving until late morning or mid-day however after the first few months of training his attitude towards it changed and he would always be in the training area at least 15 minutes before anyone else. Since his training began he spent less time wandering and more time in the library reading up on not only earth magic but other types of magic simply to expand on his knowledge. His life was happy and relatively calm free. That was about to change. One day in the dead of night he woke up due to the sound of violence and the clashing of two people in combat. The sound was close, very close in fact almost as if… his parents, he rushed towards their room hoping he had simply miss-heard but as he got closer the sound got louder and louder, he could start making out how many voices there were. Three, no four two of which he hadn't heard before however the others were his parents and they were in trouble. He rushed towards them as quickly as possible but as he approached the door the sound of his mum screeching in agony filled the air he stopped creeped up to the door and peered in there was his mum lying limp and lifeless on the floor shocked, frozen he could do nothing but watch as his brother charged in through the door on the opposite side of his parents room, get caught off guard and join his mother on the floor. As he stood there hoping that all of this was a dream anger started to build up inside raging, boiling anger, and after watching his dad be the final victim his anger reached boiling point he felt his magic energy change and just as he was about to release it, the attackers jumped on him and restrained him with magic suppressing shackles. He was then dragged, kicking and screaming all through the house into the basement. Although he had been down here multiple times he noticed that this time the broken statue his parents kept down there was moved revealing a hidden room in which contained the true source of his parents wealth, the room was lined down the side with cages all full of people and in the centre was torture equipment. He had not seen this room nor did he even know of its existence however somehow, deep down he knew that this was how his parents made their wealth, by making people disappear and then torture them for no apparent reason. “You see why we came here tonight? you see why we killed them?” one of the attackers said, Justin nodded too distraught to even speak “The original plan was to kill everyone in this house that includes you, however during our reconnaissance and information gathering he came to the conclusion that you had nothing to do with this.” the attacker continued “However this is not the end of it, no not by a long shot, there are others out there who helped your family commit these atrocities they need to suffer as well, that is where you come in.” The attack claimed as he pointed at Justin “If you are the kind soul we were lead to believe then prove it. I ask you to…” the attacker trailed off “no, no after what I have done tonight I cannot ask you.” He paused “Hate me if you want hunt me down if you must, but first look around, look into the eyes of these people, know the pain they’ve been through and do them a favour find those responsible and take them down, wipe away the sins of your family and prove to us that sparing your life this night was not a terrible mistake.” With that the second attacker knocked Justin out cold. He woke up several hours later just outside the ashes of his house; it was obvious that the attackers had burnt it down to remove any sign of them being there before he had a chance to catch his breath the whole village had come out to see the commotion they swamped the front garden and just stood there staring at where his house used to be. He started to feel pure despair but before he let it out he felt a hand on his shoulder it was the Charters. After the chaos had subsided he was taken in by the Charters; days passed, weeks he did nothing but stay in his room after a month he came to a decision he needed to find out more information about what was going on and if what the attacker had said to him was true or not he decided that he would try to find these other people and ask them however he realised he was in no fit state to go on this journey so he decided that he would wait, he would stay in the village for a few more years get his head on right and figure out what his next move was. A few days after his twentieth birthday he set out on his journey, he was back to his old self or as close as he could get after the incident. During the time he was living with the Charters he figured out a plan he need to gather information from as many people as possible whilst growing and getting stronger, once he was strong enough he would use the information gathered to come to a decision on whether or not to go after the people who killed his family or those who helped his family commit the atrocities he saw in that room that day. He had learned of a building where could strengthen himself and an organisation that would aid him in his travels to pick up rumours and gossip about anything that may help him so he set off for the town of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild. Personal Plots None at this moment in time Jobs The clock tower '' Brief: Town’s folk of Ericson in minstrel keep seeing a strange girl at the clock tower but she always seems to vanish at sundown. We aren’t sure who she is, or where she goes. Please help us figure this out. Mission The clock tower